


Silver Lining

by RightToFlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, COVID-19, Coronavirus, F/F, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Quarantine, Seer Luna Lovegood, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightToFlight/pseuds/RightToFlight
Summary: Luna is stuck with the Weasleys during quarantine, and Harry as well. With a house packed with people in the middle of a pandemic, there are still silver linings to the entire ordeal.---This fic features Ginny/Luna at the age of 16, which is the lowest age with which I am comfortable writing slash.This fic obviously ignores a lot of canon, mostly ignoring anything that happens towards the end of GoF and past it.It will be heavily based on my own worries about the coronavirus and is in part a way for me to vent my fears.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter & Weasley Family, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Weasley Family, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Silver Lining

"I've got a letter from your father, Luna," Molly said, entering the living room. 

"You did? That's wonderful."

Molly paused like she was waiting for the girl to ask a follow-up question. "He says it's perfectly fine for you to remain here for the time being."

"Of course," Luna said, "it's not safe for him if I come home now, is it? Don't worry, I think I'll be quite happy here."

"Right." Molly was momentarily distracted. "Was that-" she turned back towards the kitchen and let out a small yelp of alarm. "Oh, dear!"

Bill frowned as she left the gathering. "She's been rather tense as of late, hasn't she?"

"It's no surprise," Percy said. "The Ministry is expecting the virus to keep spreading. I don't think we've seen the worse of it. Besides, she needs to deal with all of us in one house for quite a while. I'm not looking forward to it either." He shot a distrusting look toward the twins that was no doubt supposed to be subtle.

"You have brooms, don't you?" Luna asked. "Daddy doesn't let me on brooms at home, but I've always loved Quidditch." Then she tapped her chin with the end of her wand. "We could all play together. There are seven of us here."

"That's only enough for one team," Ginny told her gently.

"Hmm, that is a problem."

"Then we can have teams of three, and Percy will be there to call the fouls," Bill said.

"Why me?"

"You don't like playing anyway because we always beat you!"

Percy frowned and sunk back into a book. Fred and George were whispering to each other, deep into scheming up some new plan. With nothing else to do, Ron had taken to flipping through the same Quidditch magazine he had read dozens of times, and Bill seemed to be staring into the fire, lost in thought.

Ginny stood up and motioned for Luna to follow her. "You can share my room," she said.

"Thank you, Ginny, that's very nice of you."

"It's no problem. We'll just have to get the mattress from the closet into here." Ginny looked around, hands on her hips, and then nodded. "Right, I'll do that, then." She pulled her wand from her pocket.

"Mum will have a fit if you do that," came a voice from the doorway.

"Bill," Ginny said with exasperation, "why are you even here?"

"I assumed you'd need help getting an extra mattress in here. I thought I'd shrink it so we can move it easily... You clearly had the same idea."

"I can handle myself."

"I _know_ , Ginny, but just let me do it so Mum won't be mad."

Ginny reluctantly put away her wand. "So not fair," she muttered, following her brother down the hallway. "I'm the only one in this house-" she glanced at Luna- "this family who can't use magic legally yet. And- And you know the Trace can't tell who cast the spell!"

"Tell that to her," Bill said. "Besides, you've only got a year left."

Ginny and Luna had to squeeze against the side of the hall as a small mattress floated past them. "A year too long," Ginny said.

Bill didn't comment on this, he just unshrank the mattress in Ginny's room and gave her a shrug as he left. Luna began to jump on it and nodded approvingly. 

"It's very good. Your brother is nice. I wish I had a brother."

"No, you don't," Ginny said immediately. "Brothers are annoying."

"But you miss them when they're away."

Ginny closed the door and sat on her bed, bringing her knees loosely against her chest. "Yeah," she admitted. 

"You miss Charlie already?"

"Apparently dragon handlers are considered essential jobs." Ginny's eyebrows creased inwards. "And Dad still has to go to work, but because of all the Muggles also staying inside, that may not last long."

"What about Percy? He has a Ministry job as well now, right?"

"He's started working from home. The poor owl's going to be half-dead when all this is over." Ginny smiled at her friend. "But what about your dad? How is he doing?"

"I'm not sure," Luna said. "I hope he's doing well, of course, but I don't think isolation will do him any good. Perhaps we can walk over to my house and visit him?"

"We can't be near anyone else now."

"I know that, silly, but we can walk separate from each other. Or he could cast a bubble charm around us."

"The Ministry doesn't actually know if a bubble charm will work. It's not often that Muggle viruses impact magical folk." Ginny tossed her head back upon her pillows. "Ergh, I sound like Percy!"

There came a noise of excitement from downstairs. "Ginny! Luna!"

"That's Ron," Ginny said, nearly rolling herself off the bed. She stumbled to a standing position. "What's he want?"

Ron was in the living room, excitedly waving a letter. "We just got the news! We won't have to go back to Hogwarts until April!"

"Ooh, a vacation?" Luna was smiling. "I was hoping for more time with my friends. This is perfect."

"But you'll be stuck here with us," Ron pointed out.

"Nonsense, you're all my friends."

"We're very flattered," Fred and George told her. 

Molly Weasley came to the room like a warship on the horizon, and all eyes turned to her.

"Don't even think of it as a vacation!" She told them all. "Your professors _will_ be sending weekly packets over."

"That sounds like a waste of time," Ron said, "and paper, and owls-"

"Take this seriously, Ronald!" His mother scolded him. "You should be thankful that you're in a magical family. I know your friend Hermione won't be able to practice at home. Neither will Harry, will he?"

"Harry," Ron said, then looked to Fred and George, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Mum, I think we need to do something about Harry."

"What about him?"

"I don't think he should be spending this time at his relative's house. They aren't very nice."

Molly stilled, remembering how Harry tended to come to the Burrow every summer in a worse state than when she left him.

"You're absolutely right," she said swiftly. "That boy should come here at once. I'll floo to his house and get him."

"No," Fred said.

"We can do it." George was already at the fireplace. "It's safer for us to do it. Don't bother yourself over a floo trip."

"We'll be back before you know it."

Molly watched the fireplace until the flames turned from green back to orange, and still had worry on her face.

"You can't be anxious every time someone leaves the house, Mum," Ron said.

"I am your mother and I most certainly can," came the response.

"Maybe we should get Hermione over as well," Luna said.

"I don't think we can fit her in the house," Ginny said. "And I'm sure she's fine with her parents. Ron, is Harry going to stay in your room?"

"I guess so," Ron said. Bill stood up and left, to find another mattress somewhere if Ginny had to guess, and Ron quickly got to his feet as well when the flames turned green.

Fred and George walked out, followed by Harry, who stumbled out and coughed.

"He's got the virus!" Ginny shrieked in mock fear.

"A riot as always, Ginny," Harry said. He lugged a trunk behind him and his owl in her cage. "Luna? What are you doing here?"

"I was here when the Ministry told everyone to stay put," she said.

"Oh. Hi, Mrs. Weasley, it's good to see you. Thanks for having me here."

Molly proceeded to embrace Harry and fret over him until satisfied that he was in good health. "Any troubles along the way?"

"His relatives were being really annoying," George said, "but we told them we could do magic outside of Hogwarts, and then Fred turned a vase of flowers into a mouse to prove it."

"They also had an elec..."

"Electric."

"An electric fireplace, so we had to do some renovations."

"What Fred means is that we smashed our way in, but it worked, and Harry's here now."

"Fred! George!"

"It's fine, really, Mrs. Weasley. It wasn't a very good fireplace in the first place. Um, I brought all my stuff, since I heard we weren't going back to Hogwarts soon?"

"It's only until April, dear." She saw his trunk and took it from his hands, levitating the owl cage beside her. "I'll bring these to Ron's room, you catch up with your friends."

Ron took his chance to give Harry a hug and clap on the shoulder. "Harry, mate, good to see you!" He jerked a finger at his brothers. "These guys have been driving me up the wall, I can't wait to do some flying with you."

"Sounds good. What's that smell?"

"Mum's cooking dinner right now."

"It smells delicious."

"She's planned all our meals in advance," Ginny said. "She's super paranoid about going to the store, so she's trying to go only once every two weeks."

"Dad had to expand the pantry." Ron laughed, "even with seven kids, that's a first. It's going to be busy around here, isn't it?"

"Clearly." Percy stood up, "I'm going to read in my room. Nice to see you again, Harry."

"Same to you, Percy," Harry said, but he was already gone.

Ginny sat next to Luna at dinner, who had folded both of their napkins into small cranes.

"How did you learn that?" She asked.

"I picked it up from some other Ravenclaws," Luna said, folding Bill's napkin. He had clearly seen her take it but wasn't saying anything, just watching and waiting for her to finish. When she set it back down, he looked at it closely for a few seconds, then summoned another napkin, unwilling to flatten the one Luna had so carefully folded. Seeing Luna's appreciative look towards him, Ginny grabbed a new one as well.

"Potatoes," Mrs. Weasley said, passing them around, "asparagus, and chicken." A pitcher of water sailed from glass to glass, filling them all. She took a seat and ensured everyone was all set before starting a discussion. "Arthur, love, was everything alright today at work?"

"It was fine. There's less to do, of course, but I think I'll be able to keep at it for another few weeks, and that's really all we need. How are things here?"

"I got a letter from Fleur," Bill said. "She's staying in France with her family, they're all isolating as well."

"I'm expecting news from Charlie tomorrow," Bill said. "He said in his last letter that he'd be updating us all on how the dragons are doing."

"Who cares about dragons?" Percy asked.

"I think they're fascinating," Luna said. "I'd love to see what he says when the letter comes, Bill, if that's alright."

"Sure, I'll let you know when I get them."

"Luna, what are your plans for the future?" Molly served Harry another helping of potatoes, which surprised no one. He seemed to accept it resignedly.

"I'm studying Divination and Care of Magical Creatures," Luna said. "I did Runes for a while but it wasn't really what I wanted, I don't think."

"How do you like Divination? I know Hermione has an awful lot to say about the class."

"Well, Hermione likes to look with her eyes and her mind instead of her bones and her head."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Molly's own head tilted slightly.

"That's okay. Divination just wasn't right for her. I like it, though."

"That is what's important. Harry, what about you?"

"I think I want to be an Auror."

"You think?" Fred laughed. "Harry, you ought to have your mind made up by now!"

"Well, I'm trying to pass the classes I need," Harry defended, "I'm not sure if that's how things will end up or not?"

"Maybe Luna can use her Divination to tell us," Ginny said.

Luna looked at Harry with wide eyes and a contemplative expression. "I don't know," she said. "Many things can change our futures. That's why many people don't like Divination. There's not much certainty. But... you'll be happy, Harry."

"Thanks, I suppose." 

"Ginny?"

Ginny rolled over in bed, reaching for her wand and casting a quiet _Lumos_. "Luna?"

"Do you think this is going to pass quickly?"

"You tell me, Luna." When she didn't hear a response for several long moments, Ginny worried that her words had been taken as insulting. "Look, I'm not sure. It's like you said, isn't it? There's a lot of uncertainty. I'm just glad that we're all safe, and Dad still has his job, and we're still learning even when we aren't at Hogwarts. Besides, things will be back to normal in no time, I'm sure."

There was more silence.

"Thank you, Ginny. Goodnight."

" _Nox._ Goodnight, Luna." 

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, the ages:
> 
> Ginny, Luna: 16   
> Ron, Harry, Hermione: 17   
> Fred, George: 19   
> Percy: 21   
> Bill: 24   
> Charlie: 26  
> Arthur, Molly: Canon, around 48, but I'd imagine them more mid-fifties
> 
> I think "I am your mother and I most certainly can" is the MOST Molly Weasley thing I have ever written.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
